Resurrection Father's Day
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: The Langstons had a great Mother's Day with the big surprise breakfast for Lucille. Now what do you the women have planned? We know Jacob is good at distracting so the surprise is definitely protected. Will Margaret be joining the family this time?


**Author's Note:** As I said in my Mother's day story I was thinking about writing a Father's day story and this is it. This happens the same year as my Mother's day story. So there may be mentions of events from my previous story. I hope you like it.

Jacob woke up that morning at 6am and headed downstairs quietly. He found his mother cooking breakfast, "Good morning, Mom." She looked up startled at first, "Oh, hey Jacob." Jacob watched his mother cook, "So what are we going to do for Father's Day for Dad?" Lucille shrugged, "Breakfast in bed. Maybe watch that video that your grandma gave us. Then have a giant picnic at the park." Jacob was about to say, "That sounds awesome." When he heard someone coming down the stairs.

He raced away to stop his dad from ruining Lucille's first surprise. "Dad!" He yelled as he hugged his father. Henry surprised hugged him back. "What are you doing up so early? You should be in bed." Jacob asked. Henry laughed, "I should be the one asking that." Jacob smiled, "Dad, come on, please." Henry couldn't resist Jacob's face. "Fine. Fine." Henry started to walk back up the stairs. Jacob made sure he went all the way to his room before going to see how breakfast was going.

"How is breakfast going?" Lucille smiled, "Good." She began to put eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast on a plate. Jacob grabbed a tray to put the plate on as Lucille poured orange juice into a cup. Lucille set down the cup on the tray. Jacob picked up the tray, "Let's go." he exclaimed skipping towards the stairs.

"Hi, Maggie." Fred said answered the door to his apartment. Maggie smiled as she held up a bag with food in it. "Hey, Dad. I brought you breakfast and coffee too." Fred opened the door wider for her to come in. Maggie set the bag on the table then went over to her dad, "Happy Father's Day." she said and then hugged her dad. Fred smiled and hugged her back. She let go after awhile then Fred said, "Let's eat." Maggie smiled as she began to fix plates and coffee.

Maggie handed her father his plate then sat down with her's at the table. "So have you thought of any baby names?" Fred asked. Maggie shrugged, "Isn't it a little too soon?" Fred shook his head, "It never is. Me and your mom were thinking of baby names the minute we found out we were having you." Maggie laughed, "Did you even know I was going to be a girl?" Fred laughed too, "No. We were thinking of boy names too." Maggie continued to laugh, "Well I am only eight weeks pregnant."

Fred nodded, "Okay. Then when you find out you and Agent Bellamy can come up with some names." Maggie shook her head, "Dad, will you stop calling him that. You can call him Marty." Fred smiled, "Fine. Has he popped the question yet?" Maggie shook her head sadly, "Nope." Fred shook his head, "If you guys are going to have a baby you need to be serious about this." Maggie nodded in agreement, "I know. I am going to talk to him about it."

"Cookie dough is everywhere!" Jenny explained as she was mixed the cookie dough. Marty laughed, "Yep. We will have to clean the kitchen before Maggie gets back." Jenny nodded, "Okay." The oven beeped to tell them that it was preheated. Jenny smiled as Marty helped her roll the cookie dough into little balls and place them on the cookie sheet. "There." Marty said placing the cookie sheet in the oven, "Now to clean." he added.

Jenny sighed, "Okay." She got a sponge and began to clean the counters. Marty helped, too. By the time, they were done. The cookies had finished baking. Marty set them on the counter, "What time is, Jenny?" She looked at her watch, "7. Four hours till the picnic." Marty nodded, "Okay. We only have to make two more batches of cookies. And setting up." Jenny smiled, "Okay." They continued put more cookies in the oven then sat on the couch.

"Robert...I mean Marty. Do you remember, Dad?" Marty shook his head, "No." Jenny looked into space, "He was the greatest dad ever. He once took us to the Fair and let me get anything I wanted. And he got you this giant teddy bear that was bigger than you." Marty smiled, "He sounds great."

Jenny nodded, "He was. I just hope where ever he is, he is happy." Marty put an arm around her, "He is and he probably sees us right now with Mom by his side making sure we are safe." Jenny smiled, "Mom was always so over protective. I remember when it was snowing and Dad let me go down a hill with his old sled. And Mom was so freaked out."

Marty sighed, "I wish I knew that you were my family before..." Jenny nodded, "Me too, we could have been a big happy family. What happened to them, anyway?" Marty looked at her, "You don't know." She shook her head, "No, they just took me they were sick." Marty nodded, "They were. They had a sickness called the Returned Sickness."

"How did they get it?

"I don't know."

"Okay."

Jenny got up to check on the cookies and Marty followed her, "Don't burn your hand!"

Henry had just finished his breakfast in bed and smiled at Jacob and Lucille who were waiting at his bedside. "You didn't have to." he said for the fifth time. Lucille shook her head, "Of course, we did. Plus it is not as great as your Mother's Day surprise for me." As on cue, Jacob walked out of the room. "What are you up to?" Henry asked. Lucille smiled then said innocently, "Nothing."

"Lou." He said playfully. "Just stay in that bed." Lucille said taking his tray and setting it on the bedside table. She bend down to kiss him. They broke off and Henry smiled up at her. "It's been awhile." Lucille nodded, "It has." Henry sat up, "I think we should tell Jacob." Lucille looked confused, "Tell him what? About our" Henry shook his head cutting her off and sighed, "About the baby. He has the right to know." Lucille closed her eyes, "He will think we were trying to replace him."

Henry bit his lip, "No, he won't. He knows how much we love him. And how hard it was to lose him." Lucille opened her eyes, "Alright if you believe it is the best thing to do.""Jacob!" She called and Jacob came running in. "Yes?" He asked. Lucille looked at him for a moment then replied, "We have to tell you something about when you were de...gone." Jacob nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well..." Lucille started. "We missed you very much." Henry helped her. "Yes, we did. We missed our little monkey." Lucille added not knowing how to put this. Jacob waited patiently for them to get to the point. "We thought that we could have another little baby to share the memory of you with." Henry said. "And I was having the baby when there was a little trouble." Lucille added. Jacob titled his head, "So you had a baby to take up my spot?"

Lucille shook her head quickly, "No. No. We were having the baby, because..." Henry nodded, "We were already thinking of having a little sister or brother for you. We could never replace you ever. It was just a baby to cheer us up, so we could remember the good times and not the bad times." Jacob nodded, "I think I understand." Lucille nodded, "Yes, but you know the little trouble? Well the baby died before he or she was fully developed and come out of my stomach."

Jacob gaped, "Wow. Do you think he or she could return?" Henry thought for a moment, "Maybe. We don't know, but that was awhile ago before all of the major returning happened." Jacob jumped in excited, "Maybe, he or she came back. And I have a little brother or sister!" Lucille went over to calm him down never thinking he would have come to this conclusion. "Now. Now, Jacob. We can't be sure." Jacob nodded, "Can't we talk to Preacher James he helped last time with Dad."

Henry got up at mention of Preacher James knowing Jacob didn't know what happened, "Yeah, he did. But he is considered a bad man now." Jacob sighed, "But what if he could..." Lucille shook her head, "It's out of discussion." Jacob grunted, "Okay. What about the surprise?" He said looking up at his mother. Lucille looked at Henry, who's eyes widen, "Surprise?" Jacob opened the door, "Come see." Jacob still seemed a little upset about not talking to Preacher James, but he tried his best not to show it.

He went into the living and sat on the couch in front of the television. Henry walked in, "And what is this?" Lucille smiled, "From your mother on Mother's Day." She picked up the remote and began to attempt to use it. Jacob giggled, "Mom, you and technology." He took the remote and played the video. Music began to play from Henry and Lucille's wedding.

On the screen appeared the words, " _Henry and Lucille's Wedding._ " Pictures of Lucille younger in her pink wedding dress since she refused to wear a white one, because it was too plain in her opinion and Henry with his best suit appeared. Mother, father and son watched as the video with through all the pictures till the actual video of their wedding played. Henry smiled and laughed at some parts. Lucille watched with memories going their her head about the days before Jacob which seemed so impossible.

After the wedding, the video was not over it had more series of pictures and videos. From birthdays, the birth of Jacob and all other kinds of memories. It was 9 o'clock by the time they were done. "Wow, my mom made quite a video. Henry looked down, "If I knew I would have invited her inside." Lucille put her arm around him from across Jacob who was in the middle. "I know you would. Lucille got up, "Now I have to go and help Maggie. She wanted my help with Fred's gift. Can you keep your dad entertained till I get back?" she asked Jacob.

"Yup." Jacob said giving her a thumbs up as she grabbed her purse. She gave both of them a kiss and rushed out of the house. She knew she didn't have much time so she needed to do this quickly. "Aunt Lucille!" Maggie called from her car. Lucille smiled, "Hey, dear." Maggie nodded, "Hi, you ready?" Lucille nodded, "We have to do this. They may not know this, but they need her. She is their mother." Maggie agreed, "Yeah, that is why she needs to be there for the picnic." Maggie started the car as they thought of where Margaret was staying.

"So how has your day been so far?" Lucille asked making conservation after Maggie had drove for awhile. Maggie sighed, "Fine. Dad wants me to think of baby names already." Lucille laughed, "Isn't it a little early?" Maggie nodded, "That's what I told him." Lucille smiled, "Silly man... Over there!" she said suddenly pointing out a woman in the distance. Maggie stopped next to the woman who was obviously Margaret.

"Hey!" Lucille called to her. "If you're here to tell me to stay away from Jacob you will be happy to know I have." She said not even turning around as she continued walking. "No. No. It's Father's Day and I wanted to invite you to a family picnic at the park at 11 today." Margaret turned around, "Do they want me to be there?" Lucille bit her lip and Margaret turned away, "I thought so." She began to walk away, "Does it really matter if they want you there? You are their mother meaning you are there for them if they want you there or not."

Margaret sighed, "I know." She said it like she meant it. Lucille waited for her to agree to come, but she didn't, "Just think about it." Lucille replied. Margaret nodded, "I will." She didn't turn around, but she still sounded sincere. Maggie drove away at Lucille's cue and made a u-turn. They watched as Margaret emotionless walked on not showing her early emotion in her face.

"What is her problem?" Maggie asked. Lucille sighed, "Ever since the riot at our house she has been that way. I think she feels bad for being a part of it." Lucille explained. Maggie nodded, "Oh, that makes sense. Well should I drop you off at home?" Lucille nodded, "Yes." Maggie arrived at her aunt's house sometime later. "See ya later." Lucille said winking at her. Maggie smiled, "Okay." Lucille got out and walked up her porch. As she did the door swung open, "Mom, you're back." Jacob said out of the breath.

Henry came down the stairs, "Oh, Jacob!" He called with a huge smile on his face. Lucille walked inside and shut the door. Jacob hid behind his mother as Henry walked over calmly, "Don't let him get me!" Jacob said. Henry smiled as he walked closer. "What is going on here?" Lucille asked. Henry put on his innocent face, "We were just playing tag." Lucille laughed, "Looks like you scared Jacob." Henry laughed with her, "Monkey is not scare of anything, right Monkey?" Jacob nodded, "Yeah! Expect being it." Henry tagged him. "No!" Jacob said.

Lucille smiled as she looked at her two crazy boys. "Well I think it's time for lunch. Jacob, will you help me with the blanket?" Jacob nodded and ran upstairs to get it. Henry looked confused, "Huh? Blanket?" Lucille nodded, "Yes. And Henry if you don't mind waiting in the car?" Henry sighed, "A big surprise? You know I hate surprises, because you always make me wait forever." Lucille laughed and headed into the kitchen glancing at the clock that said would be early. She went under the counter and pulled out the picnic basket she had hid.

It reminded her of the old times when she was always pulling giant surprises on Henry. She had wrote him a secret love letter and put it in the pocket of the pants he was going to wear. She smiled at the thought about old memories and then struggled to carry the heavy basket to the trunk of the car. Lucky, Henry had went to the bathroom so he did not she her.

Jacob came outside beside his father five minutes later as Lucille leaned against taking in the nice summer air. "You ready?" She called to them. Henry called back, "Yeah. Lou." He said saying her nickname in a special tone. Lucille smiled as Henry walked over and opened her car door for her.

She got in the driver side. "Where to?" Henry asked. She laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Henry sighed, "Again with the surprise?" Lucille just started driving as Jacob tried to control his laughter. Henry turned back to look at him, "You're in on this, too?"

Jacob didn't reply and pretending to stare out the window. Henry turned back and sighed again. The tense was horrible, what big surprise had they planned? "We're here." Lucille said sometime later. Henry looked out the window and saw a park. He was slightly disappointed, but he didn't show it.

Lucille got out and went to the trunk. She began to struggle with the basket when she felt two big strong hands take it out of her hands. "I will carry this." Henry said. Jacob grabbed the blanket and ran to find a spot.

"So this is your surprise? A nice quiet picnic at the park." Henry said smiling. Lucille shrugged, "Who knows could get loud?" Henry just nodded, "Yeah." Lucille noticed the disappointment in his voice then looked behind him. "They're here."

Henry turned around to see Maggie, Marty and Jenny coming out of a car with food. Now this is what Henry was hoping for. A big family get together. They are always fun. He smiled till he saw his mother. She was coming from behind the car with a small wrapped gift.

He muttered, "Not again. Can't she take a hint?" Lucille smiled at Margaret, "I invited her." Henry looked shocked, "What?" Lucille sighed, "She is your mother." Henry nodded, "I know. The mother that tried to make Jacob disappear forever."

Lucille looked him in the eyes, "Everyone deserves a second chance." Henry shook his head and went to help Jacob with the blanket. "I knew he wouldn't want me here." Margaret said walking over. Lucille smiled, "He will come around." Margaret sighed, "I hope."

Maggie, Marty and Jenny went to set up the food knowing they shouldn't get involved with Margaret too much. A police car pulled up as Lucille began to walk over to the picnic spot with Margaret. Fred got out, "Hey." He said then noticed his mother.

"Hello, Frederick." Margaret said. Henry stared at her. Lucille then said, "I invited her." Fred nodded, "Oh, of course." He nodded at her then walked over to join the others who were talking among themselves. "I better leave. Will you give this to them?" She handed Lucille the wrapped gift and removed another almost identical one from her pocket.

Lucille shook her head and pushed the gifts away. "No. You will." Margaret sighed, "If you are so sure." Margaret walked over to the other people. Jacob was the first to notice her, "Grandma!" He ran over and hugged her. Henry grunted and Fred just continued sorting the food like nothing happened.

Maggie walked over, "Hi, grandmother." She was trying to be polite, but this was the woman who made her mom disappear forever. "Hello." Margaret said smiling at her. Jacob was still hugging Margaret so she couldn't really move to greet her properly.

Jacob finally let go, "No one said you were coming." Maggie and Lucille shared a smile, "It was a surprise for your dad and uncle. Maggie and mine gift." Lucille replied. Fred looked at his daughter then said, "Thank you, Maggie."

"Can we eat?" Jenny asked thinking the conservation was over. Lucille nodded, "Of course." Lucille sat down on the blanket the Henry and Jacob had laid out and began to take out food. "Gift time!" Jacob said giving his father a little box with Dad written on it.

Henry smiled and opened the box. Inside was some arrowheads from the river where Jacob had died. Each one was labeled with a date that he found it. Henry smiled brighter, "Wow. You collected this many." Jacob nodded.

Lucille handed out sandwiches as Jenny gave everyone a cookie she made. Margaret cleared her throat, "May I give my gifts out?" She asked when she got everyone's attention. Henry nodded and she handed him his gift.

He stared at it for a moment, "Well, open it." Lucille encouraged. He did and inside was a small framed picture of him, his dad, Margaret and Fred together at the beach when they were younger. Henry gaped, "Wow. Thanks Mom." He hugged her and she seemed surprised, but she hid it quickly.

When they broke from their embrace, Margaret said, "I didn't forget you, Fred." Fred looked at her as she handed him his gift. He opened it and found a picture similar to Henry expect it was Halloween. Henry was dressed as a werewolf and Fred as a police officer. Their parents stod behind with their full bags of candy.

Fred smiled, "Wow, Ma." He continued to stare at the picture. Margaret smiled feeling better. "Do just sit there let's eat!" Henry announced. He started to dig in not before Lucille gave his Father's Day kiss. Maggie and Marty took that has their cue to kiss to.

Jacob and Jenny went over to where Fred and Margaret were where there was no kissing. "You two will have girlfriends and boyfriends soon." Fred said smiling. "Gross!" They both said at the same time. Fred laughed and then took a bite out of his sandwich.

This might have been the best Father's Day he has had in a while. He could see that Henry agreed as he ate too laughing with Lucille. But Marty sighed as he thought of his future fatherhood and hard it would be, but Maggie just kissed him again. The Langston family was all together once more.

 **Author's Note:** This is the longest fan fiction I have ever wrote! I hope you enjoy it. I make sure to add stuff that some people were asking about in my mother's day story. Like baby names and the family memory video. I make write a spin-off about Marty and Maggie's baby and their wedding of course. Please review and tell me if you like this story.


End file.
